1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatuses used for stenciling selected indicia upon and into surfaces of structures for identification purposes and more particularly relates to apparatuses for stenciling numbers onto vehicle windows for purposes of anti-theft prevention such as found in U.S. Class 51, subclass 8.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Marking systems which etch by sandblasting or other means an identification indicia onto vehicle windows are now coming into widespread use in this country. In order to place identification indicia upon cars, stenciling apparatuses are utilized which direct a stream of sand or other abrasive stenciling medium through stencils against the vehicle's windows thereby permanently marking the glass. Code systems are utilized with central registries so that if an owner of a marked car needs to be identified, one can check the code number stenciled on the glass with such central registry to locate the owner of that vehicle. The advantages of stenciling identification indicia onto glass is that it takes a large expenditure of time, effort and money to obliterate or remove such indicia and usually car thieves do not wish to go through such expense and effort expecially if they must replace all the glass on a vehicle. These identification marks are usually placed on each window of the vehicle in an inconspicuous place.
Several problems, however, have arisen in the prior art regarding stenciling apparatuses. Many vehicles have windows that run at angles to the vertical and such stenciling apparatuses must work well in a vertical and horizontal position as well as all angles in between. Further the stenciling must be simple and easy to use with efficient stenciling medium recycling and must be designed so that the stencil will not become clogged at any time with stenciling medium.